Secret Admirer AU
by Arthur101SueEllen
Summary: Alternate Ending to another Fanfic. a Fanfic of a Fanfic... Inquire within.,,,


Secret Admirer ALTERNATE ENDING

Introduction: This is an Alternate Version of the ending of "Secret Admirer" - the FanFiction by Seymour Butz from 2009. It has 13+ reviews and 9K+ words. As I cannot link you to it you can find it under my favorite stories section or by searching for it. So please read it before you read this or I could totally ruin his story or this adaptation of an ending for you as well Obviously this isn't mine but I did write this Alternate Ending…. Anyways I really like his/her story and it is really nice.… but imo I would prefer a "nicer" ending. In the story Prunella was pretty harsh calling Fern "Dull" and I just thought that that would be a sucky thing to end he story with Fern being dejected.

Story A/U (Alternate Ending)

Brain tossed in his sleep. He was having a dream. He was dreaming on the poem that was written for him. He was dreaming of Fern looking for the person who had been his secret admirer. He dreamed of her putting the poem into his locker and he woke up.

Brain was sweating and looked at his trash can. He saw that the poem was still in there. He got up and picked it up. It had to have been a prank right? He thought back to what happened… He thought and thought. Why couldn't Fern have been his secret admirer. She had not given anyone a valentine but could she have secretly have only him one? It was possible.

Brain lay in bed and then it hit him…. "Subtle" he said to himself. Fern had told him to be subtle. Could it have worked both ways? Could she have been so subtle as to have left him absolutely no idea as to her liking him? He had to find out so he thought about it:

Not only was Fern pretty smart but she was into literature and poetry. She could have articulated that poem by herself. He read it again:

How I wish my nerves were made of steel

To tell you exactly how I feel

I have admired you for quite some time

I think about you at the drop of a dime

if only I could let you know

my fondness for you continues to grow

As witty and intelligent as you are

I know someday you will go far

A lot of cards say "Will you be mine"

How I wish you could be my real valentine

I write you now I write you true

I am always thinking of you

Your Secret Admirer

He started to put it together:

He got a Valentine Poem in his locker and he didn't know who it was from so he went to Fern to help him find out who had given it to him…She had suggested he go and get Buster to help him instead of her. Why? Was she just timid or could it possibly have been her… She had listened to his thoughts and always went with them and the person who he thought it might be… She had made it seem like it could have been any of the people he went to… Why didn't she cross out anyone with her own deductive skills? He wondered…

When he had thought Molly could have been his secret admirer Fern had said that people aren't always who you think they are.

Fern had went to Prunella's house and told Prunella that she liked Brain with him listening then had gotten Brain to go and talk to Prunella. Prunella wasn't his secret admirer but… she didn't tell him who had told her that they were his admirer… why? And Fern had been very subtle when telling Prunella that she was his secret admirer. So far Fern was the only one to admit it….but she was acting right?

Then he had no one on his list left but Muffy… and he made a fool of himself. He had listed out obvious people but… He only listed out Fern because she didn't give out any valentines. But she was shy wasn't she…Who's to say that she was too shy to give him anything in person but not shy enough to avoid it if her identity was hidden?

Then he was George when he was being played a prank on. And Brain automatically assumed it must have been a prank… But who could think out such a prank like that? IT certainly riled him up enough… far more then a fake snake springing out of a can…

He recalled Fern saying "There may be more to this case then meets the eye" and he had ignored her…. And he had thrown the poem in the trash… If Fern had been his secret admirer that should have hit her hard.. Her poem from her heart being tossed away like trash. - Brain stopped for a minute and looked at the letter. He was glad he had not wrinkled it or crammed it up into a ball. It still looked nice and he put it up in a safe spot. He thought more. He had invited Fern to hang out and she declined. Why? Had it really been her and he hurt her feelings by throwing the note away?

He knew Fern likes purple and wears purple clothing occasionally. That could represent her in the poem.

Brain thought more and more and as he found little pieces that fit together he thought it must be Fern. She was literally the only person to admit that she was his secret admirer. It had to be her.

Brain knew what he had to do.

The next day Fern went up to her locker after class. At first she found it amusing that Brain had been right next to her but never enough to realize how she truly felt about him. She supposed what Prunella said was true… She probably was too dull and mundane for Brain anyways. She sighed…. It had been fun while it lasted.

Fern opened her locker and to her surprise she saw a letter folded up. She picked it up and opened it and read it. She felt her heart skip a beat. It said:

A secret admirer had came out of the blue

I had to find this love that was true

Every day I had to sit and wait

To find the girl I wanted to date

I came to you to solve this ruse

So I could figure out who was my muse

We looked for so long

And I thought I was wrong

And then I looked in your eyes

And I finally lifted the guise

Then I realized I suddenly knew

That it had always been you

Your Secret Admirer

Fern looked around and saw Brain standing there. She didn't know what to say. Brain said "I'm sorry I couldn't tell sooner. I feel the same way about you too Fern. As long as it wasn't a prank you were pulling on me?"

Fern lowered her head and shook it. She said "No, It's true. I am your Secret Admirer." Brain said "Why didn't you just tell me?" and Fern said "I guess because I thought you'd think I was too dull and boring to be anything important to you". Brain looked at her and said " You'd be completely wrong. You're totally awesome. You're smart and sophisticated… and subtle too. You completely had me fooled."

Fern still had her head down a bit like she was shy so brain went up to her and said " I'm sorry I threw out your letter. I got it back and it's in good condition now. I guess I'm really not too subtle" Then Brain put his hand on Ferns chin and lifted it a bit so she was looking at him and he put his lips of hers and kissed her. She let him and didn't pull away. He hugged her. After a bit they stopped hugging and kissing. They were probably both a bit shy about this.

Brain said "So would you be my girlfriend Fern? Maybe we could go on a date together after school". Fern smiled at him and said "Yes. I'd like that"…

\- The End -

END NOTE: So This is my FanFiction Alternate ending of the fanfic "Secret Admirer" by Seymour Butz. I just really had the urge to write this.


End file.
